The Rise of A Kazekage
by Nanashiseika
Summary: The hidden story of the Kazekage of Sunagakure.  My take on Gaara's life.  Will have a little of everything, fighting, plot, romance, read and find out. GaaraXOC


**As usual, I do not own naruto nor any of its characters, if I did things would be a lot different then they are now, the only things I do own are the characters of my creation and the OOC that most of my characters have.**

**Anyyyways, onto the story at hand, the main character is Gaara as I love him for some reason.**

**-Story start-**

Eyes stared out into the emptiness that surrounded him, the only indication that he was alive was the occasional breath he took. Crossed arms and with a deep contemplative look on his face, with the tattoo of love written across his forehead, most found him an intimidating sight. Tall, about 5'8 and broad shoulders, he had a lean build. Muscular but not grotesquely ripped, he had a gourd on his back, and to any ninja it was obvious with the way he moved and spoke that he was strong. Carrying a demeanor of dominance, he commanded respect and trust at most times, and fear when needed, as his chackra radiated with barely suppressed demonic ferocity. The redhead took a deep breath, almost sadly... almost. He felt the tinges of darkness corrupt and curdle around this precious memory that as of recent, has been bothering him. Slowly at first, but then with an alarming rate of increase, he began to forget how his mother looked.

It had started with facial features, blurring as he tried to remember it that day he sat at his office, appointed Kazekage of the sand. He had frowned, a small quirk in his near perfect face, his near perfect lips, as the edges tilted just a little further south then was normal. It got progressively worse since. Slowly he lost remembrance of most of her face, then it proceeded down the neck then the shape of her whole body contorted almost painfully as it smeared and faded in his minds eye. Now he stood upon the edge of his village looking out, face set and jaw tightly clenched. When had it happened, when had he forgotten the only person whom showed him true love, unattached of all the political strings and fake hypocritical sincerity. The only indication of his anger, his fists balled, tightly gripping the sleeves of his red shirt. He was thrown out of his reverie and yanked back to reality as he felt someone approach.

"Umm... Sir, we have a recent update on the situation to the north." spoke a nameless ninja of his ranks. It was obvious to him, by the way his demonic chackra leaked unintentionally out, burning with anger, that he had caught the Kazekage at a bad time.

"Hn.." was the only reply he got, as the red haired ninja turned and started to walk past him towards his office, ignoring the trembling and scared man he passed. Taking his time he took the more scenic route towards his atrocious prison cell with a desk in it. Passing civilians and ninja alike, he greeted them all with a curt nod and soft grunt of recognition as most or each of them greeted there beloved Kazekage. He had been doing this, in all its normality, when a red lilac caught his eye and the faint tickling sensation of a memory once lost started to bubble to the surface of his conscious.

He had been young, maybe 4 or 5 years old, and his mother had stopped at a flower vendor. She had picked out a red lilac and taken it with her to add to the vase that she kept at home, telling her smiling and inquisitive son, eyes full of young innocence and wonderment, that it had reminded her of him. It was a simple memory, nothing complicated or dramatic, nothing that induces trauma. Yet it was a memory nonetheless, and he cherished them like a starving man cherished the slightest bit of water or food he could get, hungrily consuming the memory and trying his hardest to stash it away in his brain and will it to never be forgotten again. Smiling softly to himself he failed to notice the clerk working outside the shop, arranging flowers in various patterns. Looking at the man she quickly recognized whom it was and went to grab the flower he was looking at.

"Here. You can have it if you want Kazekage." she spoke with a slight quiver in her voice, yet surprisingly confident. The young girl offered her hand to him, holding the single red lilac, smiling warmly at the leader and savior of her village.

"Thank you." he spoke in a hushed and appreciative tone as he took the flower from the girls grasp, causing her to blush as their hands made contact. While a flower was no big deal, the gesture was nice enough and the memory attached to the flower gave her gesture a sentimental quality to it, making him appreciate the act more then normal. Taking the flower lightly in his grasp he proceeded the rest of the way back to his confinement in the Kazekage tower, dreading the paperwork at hand.

The young Kazekage had reached the door to his office when he heard voices inside, two female and one male. The male he recognized to be Gonzo, his appointed assistant, and the others he couldn't identify. Deciding it better to see what they said without his presence he waited by the door listening intently.

"Watch what you say! He may be just some kid to you, but I have seen him mature since he took office, he is NOT some incompetent little teen like you put him out to be!" Gonzo ground out through clenched teeth. Who did this old relic think she was, coming in here and demanding that the Kazekage take orders from the council. He didn't give a damn if she was a member of the council, hell he couldn't care less if she was the devil himself, he would be damned the day he thought that Gaara deserved to take shit from an ungrateful old washed up political vulture.

"The council has determined that he is too young to rule this village, he lacks the proper discipline that age guarantee's and is still much too young to determine the lives and fates of thousands of others. Now while we admit he is strong, he still needs guidance, therefore we are not voting him out of office but we are merely suggesting that he takes political advice from us when needed. It would not even have to be a full time reign on him, we could let him mature and grow up on his own leading the village as best he can at this tender age he is at, but when we feel it is necessary we will step in."

He had heard enough, he knew the offer wasn't all that bad, but the greed in her voice was all too obvious for most anyone to miss. He knew that it would start alright, but in the end nothing good would come of it. While he did want to appease the elders, he was not going to become some puppet for them to manipulate. Clearing his throat he walked in, demanding the attention of the three in the room immediately. He swiftly strode to his desk, putting the red lilac in the vase by the window on the way. This didn't go unnoticed by the younger of the two females.

"Welcome back Lord Kazekage, these two have been waiting for you." he stated, pointing out the obvious as it was only common courtesy.

"Yes, I see..." the young Lord sat at his desk, crossing one leg over the other as he set his elbows on the arm rest, touching his finger tips to each other in contemplation. He stared the old one down with such scrutiny that even the hardened old lady seemed to get nervous. "And why are you at my office in a time most inconvenient for me?" he inquired, voice holding a barely lidded harshness yet retaining all respect and formality as needed.

The old lady flinched inwardly, this kid would be trouble when he got older, he already possesses the cold nature of a diplomat. She cleared her throat, trying to comfort herself more then get everyones attention. "I am to inform you that the council has decided to take partial authority on your rule as Lord Kazekage and not to worry, we should be seen more as parents, giving advice and guidance when needed."

At this, Gaara tensed. He rarely got angry at the drop of a dime, but when properly provoked he was more then able. Just _who _did this senile old crow think she is, the _audacity_ she has to come in here, tell him that he has to share his rule over Sunagakure and only think of them as his _parents_! The gaul that this woman has, truly appalled him. When he spoke, it was with a thinly veiled blistering anger that threatened to let itself loose on the fragile old woman at any moment.

"I appreciate your offer... but I must decline. I am capable of being head to this village, as I have proven on numerous occasions, and am strong enough to back my claim. While I respect your position, and I respect the council, you are still members under my court, and if you should _ever_ think that you can make a decision amongst yourselves again and enforce the outcome on me or any of Sunagakure, then you will find yourself without a job." he stared her down, watching her visibly pale as the words left his mouth and taking an odd satisfaction from it.

"Is that a threat?" she indignantly asked, her voice full of snob and self righteous anger. Leaning down on his chair and setting his elbows on his desk, putting his chin on top of his interlocked fingers he spoke, eyes narrowed and flashing dangerously.

"Yes... it is." and with that statement, he dismissed her, sending her off as she seemed ready to faint. Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head slightly. These council folk, sure knew how to get under ones skin.

"Hah!" scoffed Gonzo, sneering at the door that the unwelcome guest just exited from. "Serves that old bitch right! Thinking she can come in here and start bossing the Lord Kazekage around... damn her." Gaara chuckled at his assistant, speaking half heartedly.

"Language Gonzo, thats a nasty habit you have." Really he didn't mind but he did need to break him of that habit for the sake of courtesy.

"Sorry Lord Gaara, she just rubs me the wrong way. Well, aside from her, I would like to introduce you to Rin Seika. She's from the neutral lands of iron, although with the permission from the leading head, she has been allowed to transfer to Sunagakure, and is requesting to join the ranks of our ninja." as Gonzo spoke he walked in front of his desk and politely gestured towards the young girl at his side.

With the council member distracting him he had not been aware of her presence. He found himself unawares a lot nowadays, it was starting to bother him, only slightly. Looking over after Gonzo had presented her to him, he finally took the time to take in her features. Light blue hair and deep golden-hazel eyes, pupils slightly resembling a slit instead of a round dot, and predominant canines in her smile. She had strong chackra signatures, that reminded him of his own, and was a slim build. Approximately 5'5 her shirt was low cut, revealing her stomach with its soft traces of abdominal muscles, giving away that she often practiced her taijutsu, slender legs and a small waist, she had a well endowed chest, c-cups roughly, and was all in all, quite beautiful.

Rin blushed at the Kazekage's scrutinizing stare, feeling entirely too exposed all of a sudden. Clearing her throat she spoke up. "Hello... I-I guess I'm here to ask you, would you please take me in as a ninja of Sunagakure. I had dreamt of being a ninja here since I was little, and I never revealed my potential as a ninja to my home country. I took lessons from an old war veteran in my homeland and when he felt I could learn no more I came here. Please, I know that I am strong, just let me prove it to you!"

Gaara looked the new arrival in the eye, trying to see any trace of deceit or dishonor but for the life of him he could not find any. He sighed, standing up, maybe she truly just wanted to be a Sunagakure Kunoichi since she was little, who was he to deny her that especially if she was a gifted fighter. But just to be sure, and mainly to get away from his duties at hand, he would test her.

"Ok, you may join, but I will fight you myself and determine your rank firsthand. Do not, for anything, hold back. Come at me as if your life depended on it, because I'm not going to show you any mercy in our match. Understood?" he smiled inwardly at the way her face lit up at being accepted, then how it fell when he told her they were to fight. He didn't sense fear on her part, more-so worry for his well being. Was she so good that she worried for his safety, this would be good. After watching her internally struggle for a second, then nod at him, they disappeared and reappeared in a big training ground that was currently not being used.

Gonzo sighed as he watched the two use a teleportation jutsu towards one of the many training grounds surrounding the area. Figures his Kazekage would leave him all the paperwork again, not that he minded so much, if the least he could do was help out this much then he would be glad to do it for his Kazekage, it just got taxing. Deciding not to dwell on it he gathered the paperwork he would get done tonight and took it to his office not too far away.

**-story end-**

**WELLL! I guess thats it for the first chapter, I have a few plot ideas and a general idea of how I want this story to go, also I could use a beta although I think my grammar is mostly ok, if not point it out :)**

**anyways, leave reviews and whatnot, its what motivates me! Oh and, in case you didn't know, im back from a long 2 year hiatus. Feels good to be back! Much love**

**Nanashiseika :3**


End file.
